The invention relates to improvements in apparatus for manipulating or processing a series of elongated webs which consist of paper or other flexible sheet material, especially for manipulating or processing successive webs of a series of discrete webs wherein each web consists of a series of sections in zig-zag formation. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in apparatus for moving apart successive webs of a series of discrete webs, especially webs which advance from a first station where the webs are shaped to include sections in zig-zag formation to a station where the webs are stacked preparatory to storage or wrapping.
Published German patent application No. 37 38 139 discloses an apparatus wherein successive webs of a series of discrete webs of predetermined length are separated from the leader of a continuous web of paper or the like, and the thus separated webs of predetermined length are provided with sections in zig-zag formation. The sections are folded to convert their loops into pairs of coherent panels while the trailing end of a preceding web is separated from the leader of the next-following web in order to simplify the stacking operation which follows the establishment of gaps between successive webs. The webs are normally provided with transversely extending weakened portions to facilitate predictable folding between successive panels of the finished zig-zag formation.